Mishcief Has A Name
by ands11
Summary: Miss Swan, I would like to arrange a meeting with you tomorrow afternoon to discuss on how your son has been acting recently. He hasn't been getting along with his new seatmate, Derek Cullen. Mr Cullen would also be present during the meeting. -Miss Karen
1. Chapter 1

**We do not own Twilight.**

* * *

**1. **

**Bella.**

_Miss Swan,_

_I would like to arrange a meeting with you tomorrow afternoon to discuss on how Noah has been acting recently. He hasn't been getting along with his new seatmate, Derek Cullen. They're always fighting and it's starting to influence the other children in the class. Derek's father would also be present during the meeting._

_-Miss Karen._

"Do you want to explain why I found this pinned to your coat?" I gave my nine year old son the stink eye. He was sitting down on the chair with his fingers entwined together and his legs crossed. Instead of looking up to meet my eyes, he held interest on the floor instead.

"Well?" I tapped my heel against the cold, tiled kitchen floor.

No response.

"Noah," I said sternly. "When I ask you a question, I expect an answer." I wasn't usually this strict but what would you do if you found a note from the teacher, saying that you're supposed to meet to discuss how your son's been acting? You are bound to climb up to certain levels.

"I'm sorry, mom but Derek is a real pain in the neck." He sighed, finally meeting my eyes with his blue ones.

"How is this, Derek Cullen a pain in the neck? He's only been going to your school for barely two weeks!" I said, pulling a stool closer to the counter I was glaring at him from.

"He just is. He sucks up to the teacher. He points out all of my grammar mistakes –even when I talk— and he actually enjoys homework!" He pointed them all out while his hands flew to his hair in frustration.

"That's no reason to start a fight with him, Noah." I glared at him like I was a predator and he was my prey.

Ever since Noah was brought up to this world, he was never a violent person. He was never a big fan of action movies. He has never hit someone his whole life. Whenever he sees a bug crawling across the floor, instead of squishing it with his shoe like a normal nine year old boy would do, he'd let it crawl onto his palm and actually let it loose outside. My son was too friendly. But what surprised me the most is how a small young boy who's barely lived here for two weeks could bring out the worst from my son.

Judging from what Noah explained earlier, Derek Cullen seems to be a good kid. He must have a hard time making friends since he's new and all but Derek sounds like a perfectly good influence. The kind of boy you want your kids to hang out with. He was the son of the new doctor in the hospital. Forks is a small town: news travels fast.

Plus, people said that the doctor was a Greek God. Even, my older brother Emmett who's been working there for years says so. You see, my brother isn't gay or anything. He was the kind of person who usually gets all the attention from the young nurses. His muscles were intimidating and the nurses found this extremely hot. But ever since Doctor Cullen moved here, Emmett's been getting less attention from them and it's starting to piss him off.

"But mom! You don't understand!" Noah exclaimed, snapping me out of my trance. "He might seem like a good kid. But inside, he's evil!" He whispered-yelled at me. I decided to play with him.

"Really?" He nodded his head furiously. "How evil? Does he have horns and a fork?" I teased him.

"I don't know. He might! I haven't had the time to check yet!" He thought out loud. _There goes my fun out the window_.

"Just go to bed, Noah." I sighed. "We'll talk more about this first thing tomorrow morning." I massaged my temples with my hand. I heard the chair he was sitting is scoot backwards, followed by his footsteps.

"Goodnight, mom." He stood on his toes to reach up and kiss my cheek. I opened my eyes and ruffled his hair in response.

"Goodnight, Noah." I said.

"I love you." He smiled sweetly at me.

"I love you too." I smiled back. He turned around and started to walk to his room. As he was about to enter, I called out, "You're still not off the hook for starting a fight with Derek."

"Aw, man." He snapped his fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

**2.**

**Edward.**

"Dad! Wake up!" Derek yelled in my ear. I groaned and pushed him away. I guess I pushed him too hard off of my bed. He fell to the floor on his butt with a thud. "Dad!" He yelled when he got back on his feet. His hands kept shaking me. "Dad! Wake up! I'm late for school!" And with that, my eyes fluttered open.

"What?!" I shrieked, sitting up on my bed and reaching over to my alarm clock. It was dead. "Stupid, idiotic alarm clock." I grumbled under my breath. I threw it behind me and scooped Derek around his waist, tilting him sideways as I walked.

"God, you need to lay off on those cookies." I huffed, rushing over to the bathroom with Derek in hand.

"Dad." He laughed. "What are you doing?"

"You're half an hour late for school! Now stop asking questions and off you go to take a shower." I placed him back on the ground and pushed him into the bathroom.

"I need my towel, father." He said as if he was stating the obvious. I rolled my eyes and rushed back to his room and grabbed his towel before making my way back to the bathroom where he was waiting patiently for me.

"Here you go, dear son of mine." I handed him the towel. "Now hand me your glasses. You can't take a shower wearing them." I extended my hand out.

"Really? I didn't know!" He fake-gasped as he passed me his spectacles. This kid was spending too much time around me to know sarcasm that well. "Get dressed right after you finish. Don't you even dare to switch on the television or I swear to God, the only program you'll be watching for the next month would be Sesame Street."

"You wouldn't." He gasped.

"I would." I smirked. "Now get in."

"Yes, sir." He saluted me. I laughed and ran back to my room to get ready for work myself.

After taking a quick shower to save time, I walked over to my closet and picked out a blue shirt and khaki pants with a tie to go. My hair was a mess, as usual. For the past few days, I've tried settling it down to a minimum. I used hair gel and those spray cans to keep it into place but it just makes it worst. I wanted to give a good first impression on myself the first few days at work.

"Too bad it didn't work." I mumbled to myself whilst I sat down and tucked myself into my shoes.

"What's for breakfast?" Derek came into view as he slid down the handrail.

"Be careful!" I panted just in time to catch him from the process of breaking his neck.

"Sorry but I couldn't resist. It looked like fun." He grinned cheekily as I settled him down on the ground.

"So, what's for breakfast?" He asked casually. He pulled out the kitchen chair and sat down with a smile.

"Would an apple settle you for the morning?" I scratched the back of my head. We were late. I didn't have time to cook us up some pancakes.

"Can I just have cereal?"

"We have Lucky Charms and Coco Puffs and," I stated as I searched the cabinet in case there were others. ", and that's it." I turned to see him deep in thought. "Well?"

"Wait, I'm still thinking." He placed his finger on his chin for effect.

"Coco Puffs, it is!" I grabbed the box and took out a bowl. I laid it down on the table, poured some in and scooped out a spoon from one of the drawers.

"Hey! I wanted Lucky Charms." He exclaimed, staring down the bowl of Coco Puffs before him. He looked up just in time to see me glare at him. "Coco Puffs! Delicious!" He smiled, scooping some the bowl and into his mouth.

"Good." I nodded my head once. I took out my usual mug and poured some coffee.

"Dad, you still didn't tell me if you're coming later today." Derek said through a mouthful of Coco Puffs.

"Coming where?" I arched my eyebrow at him. _What is he talking about?_

"The meeting…with Miss Karen." He said.

"What? When did you tell me this?" I asked. I don't recall him telling me about any meeting with his teacher. "Are you in some sort of trouble or something?"

"I didn't tell you. My teacher left a note on my coat. I thought you saw it." He thought. "It's this afternoon."

"Are you in trouble?" I repeated myself. He better not. This was a first. He was never in trouble. Derek was a well-mannered child. I raised him to be a gentleman, just like what my mother did to me.

"Kinda." He whispered.

"What did you do?" I glared at my son. He slumped into his chair and slid down.

"I got into a fight." His tiny voice squeaked.

"What?!" I raised my voice. "With who?"

"Noah Swan." He sat up straight. "He's my seatmate."

"Who started the fight?"

"I want to say we both did but I'm kinda scared you're going to go bananas." He squinted his green eyes. Even then, they looked bigger dued to his glasses.

"Will he be present in this meeting?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Yes, he will. He's coming over with his mom too." He announced.

"Fine. I'll be there. If I find out that you started the whole fight, my Sesame Street offer is still up."

"I only started the second and the third fight! He started the first and the last!" He exclaimed.

"What?! How many fights were there?!"

"More than one." He smiled innocently. Somehow, he managed to finish his bowl of Coco Puffs while we were talking. He stood up and put the bowl in the sink.

"Get in the car." I said. He nodded and ran outside into the Volvo. I sat still and sighed. My head was in my hands in a matter of seconds and my fingers were massaging my temples.

Was this move a bad thing? I thought. The reason for the whole move was because Derek and I wanted to start a new life. One without Tanya. Tanya was Derek's mother. She and I got a divorce when Derek was only two years old. She wasn't ready for commitment yet. Or in other words, she wasn't ready to be a mother and a wife yet. She gave full custody of Derek to me. She didn't want anything to do with him. No phone calls, no text messages, no visits. No contact.

We were doing great; Derek and I. Just us. We were better off ourselves actually. We were happy. Derek never did ask about Tanya. A few questions were tossed around the first few years but later, he just lost interest in her. Somewhere along those years, even I lost interest in her.

After six years of loss contact, Tanya resurfaced. She came knocking on our front door with a big smile plastered on her face and the thought of reentering our family. That was when things started to get complicated. She started to spend more time with Derek; taking him out for shopping, bringing him to expensive restaurants, picking him up from school and sometimes she even brought him back to her apartment. The same apartment she slept with different men everyday.

I didn't approve of Tanya coming back into our family. I wanted to tell her to just leave us alone but I couldn't. If Derek was up for it, I was willing to give Tanya a chance. He seemed to grow attached to her. So I left it. I pushed my feelings aside. Then, one particular day she brought him to the mall and was too caught up with the guy she was flirting, they went back to her apartment and left him behind in the mall. That was the last straw. Later that night, I confronted him. I asked if he was happier now and he said he wanted things to just go back the way it was before.

And so we left Chicago for a new start in life. That was how we ended up in Forks.

I shook my head and stood up. I walked over to the coat closet and took out mine and Derek's. Sure enough, there was a small yellow note sticking out on his coat. It was directed to me. I pulled it off and started to read.

_Mister Cullen,_

_I would like to arrange a meeting with you tomorrow afternoon to discuss on how your son has been acting recently. He hasn't been getting along with his new seatmate, Noah Swan. They're always fighting and it's starting to influence the other children in the class. Noah's mother would also be present during the meeting._

_-Miss Karen._

I sighed, crumpled the piece of paper in my hands and stuffed it in my pocket. Glancing at the clock hanging on the wall, we were forty-five minutes late. I cursed under my breath and ran outside to find Derek singing along to some song by Katy Perry.

"'Cause you're hot and you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in then you're out, you're up then you're down." He sang the chorus. I chuckled and reached over to ruffle his hair.

"Ready?" I asked, buckling the seatbelt.

"Ready." He repeated my actions with enthusiasm.

* * *

**oneofthemfans:** Thanks for writing Edward's point of view.  
**ands11:** Thank you for letting me write with you.  
**oneofthemfans:** Suck up.  
**ands11:** Just doing my job.

If you guys haven't figured it out yet, Mischief Has A Name is now a collaboration between ands11 and oneofthemfans. I read the first chapter from oneofthemfans's profile and thought it was off with a good start. I asked if she would allow me to write along with her and she said yes. We came to a deal that she would write Bella's point of view while I wrote Edward's. Fair enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**3.**

**Bella.**

"Mom." Noah whined from the front passenger seat. We were headed back over to Noah's school. I picked up Noah earlier than usual and we decided to eat lunch before going back to his school for the meeting. After half an hour of eating McDonalds, it was already afternoon: time for the meeting.

"What?" I asked, not lifting my eyes from the stereo. I can't seem to find a decent radio station for kids. Songs nowadays are all about swearing words and sex. It's giving a bad example for the younger generation.

"Mom!" He yelled.

"What?!"

"Look out!" He pointed towards the road. I lifted my head up with alerted eyes and my attention was instinctively back on the road. There was something in the middle of the road and we were headed straight for it! I swerved to the right to avoid whatever that was crossing but alas, it was too late. We went over a slight bump. I hit the brakes and got out of the car to inspect.

"What was that?" I panted. "What did I hit?" I turned to Noah who came out of the car with widened eyes. "I can't even look! Just tell me what I hit!" I turned around and covered my eyes with my hands.

"I think you ran over a squirrel!" He thought. He got to his knees and checked underneath for confirmation. "You _did_ run over a squirrel."

"What should we do?" I panicked, pacing back and forth on the road.

"Look, its tail is sticking out." Noah pointed out. I looked down and he was right; there was a furry, orange tail sticking out underneath.

"Shit." I swore. "What should we do? Should we give it a proper burial?" I looked over to Noah.

"Mom, relax. It's only a squirrel." He shrugged his shoulders, unsure of his answer.

"Relax? Relax? How can I relax? I ran over a squirrel! What if it had a family waiting for it back home in an oak tree? It probably had hundreds of babies to feed and now their simply waiting in their tree for their father to come back home with bunch loads of acorn." I gulped.

"Are you done yet?" Noah lifted his eyes from the ground to meet mine.

"Yeah, I'm good." I nodded my head. "Although, I can't say the same for the squirrel." I sighed under my breath.

"Good cause I think the squirrel's still alive." He crouched down to check. I repeated his actions and looked closely. It _was_ alive. Well, half alive. Its leg is twitching.

"Maybe it's trying to go to the light." Noah thought aloud. I turned to him with an exasperated and confused look. He looked back at me and shrugged his shoulders before turning back to the victim of the accident. "Go to the light, buddy. I know it might be too bright for your eyes but just walk towards it. It's gonna be okay."

I stood up with crossed arms and an arched eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"Leading him." He said without looking up. He was still occupied with the squirrel.

"To where?" I was amused now.

"Squirrel Heaven." He answered with a smile.

"Oh really now?" I bit back a laugh. "What does Squirrel Heaven look like?"

"You know, filled with acorns. Big, golden gates with a big acorn stuck to it. Bright place, on the clouds." He replied as he stood up, wiping his hands on his shorts.

"Did you just describe the last part of Ice Age 2?" I cocked my head to the side. It sounded very familiar. I was sure that's where he got the picture in his head from.

"Oh yeah! Now I remember." He said. "That was a funny scene." He laughed.

"Too bad it's not funny now." I sighed and stared at the victim.

"It's not moving." Noah said, picking a twig from the sidewalk and poking it. "It's dead now."

"Hey, you're the one who led him to the light." I went to the front seat of the car and clicked a black button to open the trunk at the back of the car. I walked over and searched for something decent to put the squirrel in.

"What are you doing, mom?" Noah asked.

"Trying to find a decent thing to put it in." I told him. "Umbrellas'. Spare tire. Tool box. Car jack." I said as I dug through the trunk. I need to clean my car more often. "There it is!" I smiled, taking out the shoe box. I threw the shoes Alice bought me aside and put the box into good use.

"Time of death: 12:12pm." Noah said, glumly after glancing from his blue wristwatch.

"12:12pm?!" I exclaimed. "We're late for the meeting!" I crouched down and carefully set the squirrel inside the shoe box. I closed the lid and put it in the back seat.

"What are you going to do with it?" Noah asked as he buckled his seatbelt.

"Bury it. I was thinking of the park. There are lots of trees there. It might like it." I told him my plan. I turned the key on the ignition and sped off to Noah's school.

"Like a funeral?" Noah bounced from his seat. "It can have flowers and speeches and poems and maybe we can let Aunt Alice arrange the whole thing. This is so exciting!"

"Noah, you're excited for someone's death." I chuckled.

"Oh right." He calmed down. "I'm going to be all sad for the rest of the day now." He turned his smile upside down.

"Whatever you say, honey." I shook my head.

When we arrived at school, there were only a couple of cars left. They were probably the teacher's. The school building was big. It had around 20 classes fit in one building. Noah's school reminded me like one of those schools you see in movies. The walls were painted with different pictures: from one with a picture of trees to one with a picture of a school. The lockers were on each side of the hallway and the water fountain in the corner. There was a sitting bench in front of a few classes.

"Here it is." Noah said from in front of me. He opened a red door and told me to go in. Noah's class only had seventeen fourth graders including him.

"Miss Swan," An elderly looking woman with faint blonde hair smiled. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you. I'm Miss Karen, Noah's class teacher. I'm glad you could make it today."

"It's a pleasure to meet you too. I'm sorry we're late though." I stole a glance at Noah. "We had a few…complications." I shrugged my shoulders.

"No need to worry. Mister Cullen and his son, Derek hasn't even arrived yet." She said as I nodded my head. "Please sit down." She pointed to a chair in front of her desk. As I was just about to obey what she said, the door opened.

"Sorry we're late." A boy with glasses said. "I couldn't find my inhaler." He took his inhaler out of his pocket for proof.

"It's alright, Derek. Take a seat at the back. Now, where's your father?" Miss Karen asked.

"Right here." A velvet voice said behind me. I turned around to find who the voice belonged to and nearly fell off of the damn chair.

Standing a few feet away from me was a god. A Greek God. What was his name? Anodis? Adunis? Adonis? Yes, I was pretty sure his name was Adonis. He had untidy, copper like hair that looked like a bird's nest; it was _that_ messy. He was very tall. He had a lanky figure and a strong chin but the thing that attracted me the most to him was his expression. He looked like he had the world to carry on his shoulders.

"Miss Karen, Mrs. Swan, I apologize for my tardiness." He nodded his head once towards us.

"Its fine, Mister Cullen. Now if you would please sit down so that we could discuss your children' behavior." She motioned her hand to a chair next to me. He nodded his head again and took the seat next to me. I sucked in a breath and fisted both my hands.

"As you both know, I called you hear to discuss about how Derek and Noah hasn't been getting along with each other." She stared at the boys sitting a few desks behind us. "You see, when Derek first came into the class, they were acting perfectly normal with each other. They introduced themselves to each other and got along but after a week, they started to fight." She sighed, her eyes scanning mine and Mister Cullen's.

"And violence is never a part of the class. My class, in particular. After their second fight, other children in their class started to follow their lead. They thought that starting or picking a fight was alright and they wouldn't get into any sort of trouble." She entwined her fingers and leaned in closer to the desk as if she was about to whisper a secret.

"But the weird thing is, is that after one of their fights, they'd still talk to each other and tells each other answers to their pop quiz when I'm not looking." She smiled warmingly at us. In less than a second, her smile faded and her eyes narrowed. She stood up and rushed over to the back of the class.

"That's it. Enough." She ordered. I turned around almost to find Derek's fist connecting with Noah's face. Mister Cullen and I stood up and hurried over to hold our sons' away from each other.

"What were you doing, Derek?!" Mister Cullen all but shouted. But did that stop his son from trying to punch my son in the face? No. Noah was doing the same thing, really. I kept a good grip on him.

"Mom, let me go!" He ordered me. That only made my grip tighter. "Ow! Mom! You're hurting me!"

"Let me at him. Let me at him." Derek struggled to get free.

"Control yourself, Derek." Mister Cullen said through gritted teeth. Goose bumps appeared along my body after hearing his voice once again.

"Fine." Derek shouted at his father. He stopped straining against his father's hold and kept still. Soon after, Noah followed his lead. Even though they stopped, their eyes never left each other. Their glares kept going.

"See what I mean?" Miss Karen said from behind us.

"Noah, I am very disappointed in you." I stared at my son in the eyes. He gulped and looked down to his feet. "I am so sorry, Miss Karen. I swear, Noah will never have a repeat of that ever again. Right, Noah?" I nudged him in the stomach. He sighed and looked up at me.

"Do I have to?" He whispered.

"Yes!" I exclaimed. He sighed again and looked at Miss Karen in the eyes.

"I'm sorry; Miss Karen, Derek and I promise not to do that again." He finished with yet another sigh. Miss Karen replied with a soft smile and a simple head gesture.

"Good to know." I heard Mister Cullen mutter under his breath. I turned to him with an exasperated look.

"My son just apologized; I think your son should to." I had my hands on my hips.

"I'm sorry; Miss Karen. You too, No—" Derek apologized before his father clamped his mouth with his hand.

"Don't, Derek. It's pretty clear you didn't start the whole fight." He rolled his eyes as Derek looked up at him.

"Excuse me? Are you blaming the whole fight on my son?" I glared at him in the eyes. Wow. They were emerald green. They looked so prett—What am I doing?

"Yes, I am." He said, straight forward.

"What the? It was your son who almost punched Noah in the face!" I shrieked at the top of my lungs. He winced from the tone, along with Derek, Noah and Miss Karen.

"Yes, that is true but I'm pretty sure Derek didn't start the whole fight. It's something called self defense." He said calmly. This guy's starting to get on my nerves.

"I'm sure I've heard of this thing you call self defense. Couldn't your s—" I said, before he interrupted me.

"Derek was raised as a gentleman. He would never hit someone unless he had too." He stated. Did he just call my son a—Before I could even finish the thought, my mouth opened.

"Excuse me but Noah was also raised as a gentleman!"

"Psh. I'm sure he is." He scoffed and rolled his beautiful eyes at me before crossing his arms on his chest.

"Why you little!" I charged at him with my hands before me to strangle him. For a gorgeous guy, he sure is a pain in the ass.

"You just proved my point!" He shouted with alarmed eyes before my hands connected with this neck.

"This is so funny." Derek laughed as he hopped onto the desk Noah was sitting on.

"I know! My mom is never like this!" He smiled widely.

"My dad too!" Derek smiled back at him.

"Alright! Alright! That is enough! Cut if off!" Miss Karen yelled as she put both of her hands in between Mister Cullen –who was coughing while clutching to his throat—and I.

When Miss Karen finally got us both to cool down, the boys were pouting and slumping back onto their chairs, muttering about how the show was done while Mister Cullen was sending me a death glare as he gulped down the glass of water Miss Karen passed him. Sucker. He deserved it. Nobody insults my son and gets away with it. Next time, he'd probably think twice before saying something.

"Now I know why Noah and Derek are fighting, they're simply reflecting their parents' behavior." Miss Karen slammed her ruler down onto her desk, making Mister Cullen and I jump in our seats.

"I swear to God, I did not start the whole thing." I told her. "He started it!" I raised my voice and pointed my index finger to Mister Cullen who was sitting next to me.

"Me? I didn't do it! You were the one who strangled me!" He yelled. I could practically hear the boys laughing at the back.

"It's something called self defense!" I yelled back. He opened his mouth to reply but closed it again once what I said registered in his mind. I smirked.

"Enough is enough! That is it, you two! Detention for both of you!" She shouted at the both of us. My jaw fell, so did Mister Cullen's.

"What?! You can't do that!" I stood up in defense.

"Yeah! I have things to do!" Mister Cullen repeated my actions.

"I can and I will. You both will sit here till three o'clock without making any noise." She said sternly. "If I find any of you sneaking out of this class, I will drag you back myself." I bet the boys were getting a kick out of this.

"Yeah, right." Mister Cullen rolled his eyes.

"I. Am. Not. Joking." Miss Karen said through gritted teeth as she stared at Mister Cullen, who shrugged his shoulders. I turned back and mouthed Noah for help. He nodded his head and I sighed in relief.

"C'mon, Derek. I still have my lunch money with me. Let's go see if the cafeteria is still open." He opened the door and waited for Derek to reply.

"I still have mine too!" Derek ran to the door. "Race you there!"

"That's not fair! Bye, mom. See you later!" He exclaimed, closing the door shut.

"Thanks a lot, Noah." I shook my head.

"You may make yourself comfortable in the class and I expect for you to without making any noises. I will be at the teachers' lounge. I'll check up on you every hour till three." She said before she closed the door and left the two of us behind.

After a few minutes of an awkward silence, Mister Cullen sighed and scooted his chair to the back. "This is ridiculous. I'm going home." He stood up and walked to the back of the class to retrieve his coat.

"I wouldn't leave the class if I were you." I said in a sing-song voice. He rolled his eyes, yet again and opened the door.

"And fortunately for me, you're not." He stated before barging out of the class with a smirk.

_Bastard_, I thought in my head. That guy has an ego the size of this school. It was way too big for comfort. I wonder what's got his knickers in a twist? I wonder if he's a boxers or briefs kind of guy. I bet he wears boxers. _Whoa._ How'd I get in this topic? It took my mind a second to register that I am probably some sort of sick pervert.

"Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!" A smooth voice yelped in pain. Footsteps were heard from outside the class and then the door opened to reveal a Mister Cullen who was currently in pain as Miss Karen dragged him back into the class by pulling on his ear.

"Now stay here!" She shouted before the door was shut and the click of a lock was heard.

"Ow." Mister Cullen pouted, sitting down on a children's chair.

"I told you so." I smirked.

"Shut up, Swan." He raised his velvet voice.

The same velvet voice that gave me goose bumps all over my body, the same velvet voice that sent chills down my spine, the voice that belonged to the most gorgeous guy to ever walk this pla—

Aw hell.

* * *

**This chapter is not beta'd.**

**oneofthemfans:** This is the last chapter till Oct 17th.  
**ands11:** We have exams. Big exams. Exams that if we failed, we wouldn't get a job, at all.  
**oneofthemfans: **No pressure!  
**ands11: **Thank you to you for writing Bella's chapter.  
**oneofthemfans:** You forced me too!  
**ands11:** Yeah well, you still love me for it.  
**oneofthemfans: **So what else is new?

Take note of our above conversation.

See you then!


End file.
